Gdzie jest mój pilot?
STP 1 thumb|left|400px|Stan Początkowy Ziemia,kino w jakimś mieście w Kanadzie Chris:'Witam,tu Chris McLean,a to jest 8 sezon Totalnej Porażki. 23 zawodników będzie walczyło o pół miliona dolarów. Zasady są proste,ale troszeczkę podmienione. Otóż w tym sezonie zawodnicy będą mogli być zastąpieni przez innych,będą podzieleni na dwie drużyny,pojawią się zawodnicy oryginalni z sezonów 1-6,niektórzy frajerzy z Rejsu,i zupełnie nowi zawodnicy,w tym pewni z telewizji. Przed kino Przyjeżdża autobus,i wychodzą z niego uczestnicy '''Chris:'Powitajmy Gwiazdy z Rejsu. Z autobusu wychodzą Sodie,Dakotha,Brajan i Bartek 'Chris:'Oto jedzeniowa Sodie,rezygnalska Dakotha,cienias Brajan oraz frajer Bartek 'Bartek:'Jak dobrze być w tym show z powrotem! 'Dakotha:'Nie chcę psuć ci humoru,ale ostatnio wyleciałeś 2 'Bartek:'To przez Freddy'ego.... 'Sodie:'Oj tam,nie smuć się okularnik.... 'Brajan:'A czemu reszta z naszej grupy się tu nie zgłosiła? 'Bartek:'Bo Chris ich nie przyjął, Bronek... A przy okazji radzę ci schudnąć,bo 2 tygodnie po przeprowadzce ze Szwajcarii do Polski,zacząłeś tyć. 'Brajan:'Odchudzam się! 'Bartek:'Oraz stałeś się strasznym laczkiem,Hubert,Mateusz oraz ja cię z łatwości pobijemy.... Niech wróci stary Brajan,a nie taki grubson z ciebie! 'Sodie:'A z ciebie Bart,męska Diva się zrobiła 'Bartek:'Od zawsze taki jestem 'Chris:'Teraz czas na pedofili,debilów,idiotów oraz frajerów z 1,2 i 3 obsady! Anna Maria,Sugar,Ella,Lighting,Brick,Courtney,Scott oraz Jo! Wszyscy wychodzą 'Lighting:'Shi-Lighting! Teraz na pewno Lighting wygra! 'Jo:'Dobra,zamknij się bezmózga białaczko 'Courtney:'Pierwsze pytanie,gdzie jest Gwen? 'Chris:'Nie ma '''Scott:Świetnie! Będziemy mieli czas dla siebie! Brick:'A gdzie jest toaleta? '''Chris:'W tym sezonie będziecie musieli załatwiać swoje sprawy w róznych miejscach,w każdej kreskówce inne wychodki zwierzeń 'Bartek:'Kreskówce? 'Chris:'Tak! Będziemy podróżowali telewizorem po różnych serialach oraz filmach! Z autobusu wychodzi Vampie 'Vampie:'McLean! Kiedy nasza kolej??? 'Chris:'Mamy tu zupełnie nowych zawodników! Najpierw ci z Realnego Świata. Oto Vampie,Deny i Milene Wychodzą '' '''Deny:'Po pierwsze-czemu jesteśmy w kinie? I dlaczego to plan z 2 sezonu? 'Chris:'Bo to tu znajduje się pewne urządzenie pozwalające na podróżowanie po kreskówkach 'Milene:'Na pewno wygram to gówno! 'Milene (PZ):'Ula,la,jaka charakteryzatornia.... Mniejsza z tym - Wygram ten sezon! Nie oglądałam żadnej Totalnej Sraczki,ale gdy usłyszałam o tym gównie,to nie chciało mi się zbytnio,ale gdy zobaczyłam ile kasy można wygrać,to od razu się zgłosiłam! Zadzwonił jej telefon 'Milene (PZ,rozmawia przez telefon):'Marry? Tak,tak,oczywiście,szybko to załatwię,czekaj miesiąc,dwa,i nasz gang zdobędzie władzę w Brazylii. Tak,tak,okej,bądź prawdziwym mężczyzną i powiedz,że tak -_- . Dobra,tak,zabij jeszcze tego,jak on ma...ummm..... Maccekra,czy ja on ma,też cię kocham,pa.... 'Chris:'Teraz czas na idiotów których wyciągnęłem z dwóch seriali - Sam&Cat oraz SpongeBob Kanciastoporty! Oto Sam,Cat,SpongeBob,Patryk,Skalmar,Pan Krab i Plankton! Wychodzą 'Plankton:'Teraz zdobędę tajny przepis,Krab! 'Pan Krab:'Myślisz,że jestem taki głupi? Tajny przepis jest w sejfie u mnie w domu '''Plankton:Że co? Cat:'Czeeść <3,jestem Cat Valentine,a to jest Sam Piket '''Sam:'Pucket (czyt.Paket) 'Cat:'A nie Piket? 'Sam:'Nie 'SpongeBob:'Miło mi was poznać,jestem SpongeBob,a to mój przyjaciel Patryk 'Patryk:'Cześć 'Skalmar:'McLean,czy jak ci tam na imię,mam nadzieję,że nie dałeś mnie do drużyny z tymi dwoma półgłówkami?? 'Chris:'Oraz nasz niekochany,zerogwiazdowy szef śmietnika zwanego kuchnią- Chef! Chef wychodzi z autobusu 'Chris:'Nawet mi za to nie płacisz 'Chris:'A teraz pora na drużyny! 'Skalmar:'Nareszcie! 'Chris:'Chefie.... 'Chef:'Idę -_- Chef po chwili przyniósł kosz z karteczkami 'Chris:'Będziecie losować drużyny. Na kartkach są litery A,i B. 'Skalmar:'Ja pierwszy! Skalmar losuje 'Skalmar:'Obym nie był ze SpongeBobeb.... Wylosował B 'Skalmar:'B? To jakaś gorsza drużyna! Domagam się powtórki SpongeBob i Patryk wylosowali A 'SpongeBob:'Patryku,patrz! Mamy A! 'Skalmar:'Czyli,że ja nie będę z nimi? Juhu!!!! Taaak! Odwołuję to co mówiłem! Będę w lepszej drużynie! 'SpongeBob:'Spokojnie Skalmar,będziemy sobie nawzajem pomagali,jak przyjaciele Sam i Cat wylosowały A '''Cat:Łiii! Mamy A! Sam:'Ta,ta,świetnie.... ''Plankton wylosował B 'Plankton:'Jednak plany się pokrzyżują 'Pan Krab (wyciąga kartkę):'Co? niezadowolony jesteś? Wylosował A 'Pan Krab:'Przynajmniej będę z moim kuchcikiem,co nie SpongeBob? 'SpongeBob:'My razem? Będziemy razem robili tyle fajnych rzeczy jako drużyna! Gotowali Kraboburgery,robili pidżamaparty..... Po pewnym czasie Sodie,Dakotha i Brick wylosowali B,a Milene,Jo,Scott,Bartek i Bartek - A 'Chris:'W drużynie A zostały 2 miejsca wolne,a w B - 5 'Vampie:'Miejmy to już za sobą 'Lighting:'Shi Lighting,będzie w drużynie Lightinga! Wylosował B 'Lighting:'Shi, h*j wam w dupę... 'Ella:'Ostatnio nie poradziłam sobie najlepiej,teraz się postaram! wylosowała B 'Sugar:'Lepiej byś teraz nie śpiewała,bo znowu wylecisz Wylosowała B 'Sugar:'Domagam się powtózenia! Nie chcę być z tą różową dz*wką! 'Chris:'Przykro mi,ale nie Sugar odchodzi rozzłoszczona,i do kosza podchodzi Vampie 'Vampie:'Oby A.... B'' '''Vampie (PZ):'H*j wam w dupę sk*rwysyny! 'Chris:'Deny,Courtney,Anna Maria,kto teraz? 'Anna Maria:'Ja! Wylosowała B 'Chris:'Courtney,Deny,jesteście w A! 'Courtney:'Co? Ja nie chcę być z nimi! 'Deny:'A ta pi*rdoli o jakiś bzdetach.... Zamknij się kobieto,bo to oczywiście ja wygram! 'Courtney:'Coś ty do mnie powiedział??? 'Milene:'Ejejej... spokojnie.... Nie bijcie się,nie macie sędziego,oraz kogoś kto by wam krew powycierał... 'Courtney (PZ):'Co to za drużyna?! 'Deny (PZ):'H*jowa 'Milene (PZ):'Ka-poff! 'Deny (PZ):'A tobie co jest? 'Milene (PZ):'Ty,kozia kródka,zamknij się! 'Sodie:'Chris,co będziemy robić? 'Chris:'Byśmy mogli podróżować po świecie telewizji,będziecie musieli..... NAPIĘCIE..... 'Vampie:'Co? 'Chris:'Zrujnowałaś napięcie -_-. Szukajcie pilota do TV 'Sam:'Wreszcie będę mogła sobie coś obejrzeć 'Chris:'Na pokładzie będziemy mieli TV 'Plankton:'Ej,ty,wysoki,prowadzący ,będziemy w Bikini Dolnym? 'Chris:'Tak! Nagle tu wpadł Ezekiel 'Chris:'Drużyno B,macie nowego członka zespołu! 'Skalmar:'Ja z tym zwierzakiem nie zamierzam być! 'Chris:'Ta,ta,taa,B i A,losujcie nazwy 'Jo:'Zsuwa ludzie! Ja jako pełnoprawny kapitan drużyny A,wylosuję nazwę... Wylosowała Urocze Potwory 'Jo:'Co??? Domagam się zmiany! '''Chris:Świetnie,że ci się podoba! Drużyna B,to Nieznośni Mędrcy! Sodie:'A czy to przypadkiem,nie mieliśmy my wylosować? '''Chris:'Max to za was zrobił :D Przychodzi Chef ciągający Maxa za ubrania 'Max:'Zostaw mnie czarnuchu! 'Anna Maria:'Nie mów,że ten kurdupel dołącza do gry? 'Chris:'Zastąpi jakiegoś frajera w razie potrzeby :) 'Brick:'Oby nie mnie :) 'Chris:'Nie mamy kasy na leczenie,więc gdy wam się coś stanie,zostaniecie wyeliminowani,oraz zastąpieni 'Lighting:'Shi co? Lighting nie będzie z tym kurduplem w drużynie! 'Chris:'Chefie,zademonstruj im jak działają zastępstwa..... Chef idzie do Lightinga,i mu MOCNO przywala,ale kamera skupia się tyko na Chrisie 'Chris:'3,2,1,ELIMINACJA! 'Lighting:'Aaał! 'Chris (PZ):'W tym sezonie,debiuty,zastępstwa oraz powroty liczą się od chwili nadania nazw drużynom 'Sam:'To kiedy szukamy? 'Chris:'Od teraz! 'Max:'Chyba ja,nie.... 'Chris:'Zastępujesz Lightinga! 'Max:'Ja p***dolę! Potwory uciekły 'Jo:'Nie obijać się! Ruchy! 'Milene:'Ruszałaś to ty się będziesz na eliminacji! 'Sam:'Dobra,dobra,jest tu gdzieś jakiś kurczak? 'Cat:'Szczęście wzięłam ze sobą kieszonkowego.... 'SpongeBob:'To ja z Patrykiem sobie postoimy pod tym drzewem! Stanęli obok drzewa,i uruchomiła się zapadnia. 'Bartek:'Co to ma być???? 'Milene:'Twoja Stara 'Bartek:'Chyba ty 'Milene:'Takimi sucharami,to ja się podcieram 'Bartek:'Suchar to Twoja Stara 'Pan Krab:'Nieee,straciłem swojego kuchcika! Kto będzie mi teraz zarabiał forsę? 'Sam:'Spokojnie,znajdziemy dziurawca,ale dasz mi Kraboburgera,zgoda? 'Pan Krab:'To daj 3.50! 'Sam:'Ale za DARMO! 'Pan Krab (PZ):'Co ta blondynka mi tu wygaduje? Nie rozdaję nikomu za darmo! Ale gdy nie uratujemy SpongeBoba,to nikt mi nie będzie burgerów robił,a potem stracę całą kasę! 'Pan Krab:'Zgoda,ale tylko jednego! 'Cat:'Sam,obiecałaś,że nie będziesz jadła więcej tego śmieciowego jedzenia. 'Sam:'Nie. To ty tak mówiłaś do mnie,jak oglądałam telewizję. 'Deny:'Szukamy? 'Milene:'Ruchamy -_- No jasne,że tak! 'Scott:'To jak my zejdziemy? Ta dziura ma chyba z 15 metrów 'Courtney:'Ma ktoś linę? 'Jo:'Bez tych debili nie wygramy! Chris przez ich nieobecność zaprowadzi nas na eliminację! 'Bartek:'Ekhemm.... Wpadł w atak kontrolowanej niekontrolowanej złości,zaczął walić w ziemię 'Milene:'Ty masz problem 'Brajan:'W dodatku lubi być laczkiem. To nic nowego.... Ziemia zaczęła pękać 'Bartek:'A nie mówiłem? 'Deny:'Nie Ziema się zapadła Mędrcy 'Anna Maria:'Dobra,to gdzie ten pilot? 'Vampie:'A w swojej dupie szukałaś? 'Anna Maria:'Coś ty powiedziała? Rzuciła się na Vampie 'Skalmar:'Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł? Chcę mieć masaż w Hotelu! 'Dakotha:'Tylko odciągnijmy te dwie od siebie,oraz zróbmy coś z Ezekielem... 'Sodie:'Zeke'm 'Dakotha:'To to samo klopsie.... 'Sodie:'Po wyzwaniu pogadamy! Kamera zwraca się w kierunku Anny Marii trzymającą nożyczki i włosy związanej Vampie 'Vampie:'Nie odcinaj mi włosów pusty łbie! 'Anna Maria:'Masz za swoje! Z nieba spada Marcus 'Marcus:'Zdążyłem,czy się spóźniłem? '''Anna Maria:Łał,alez ty przystojny! Zaczyna się tulić do Marcusa Vampie:'Dzięki... ''Brick ją odwiązuje 'Marcus:'Tia,wolne miejsce jest? 'Sodie:'Wejdź za Zeke'a.... Przed nimi pojawił się telewizor 'Chris:'Dobra,jak tam chcecie,i tak zamierzałem się pozbyć Ezekiela. 'Dakotha:'By dało się go łatwo wywalić -_- Potwory SpongeBob i Patryk 'SpongeBob:'Patryku! Gdzie my jesteśmy? 'Patryk:'Hmmmm.......... tu jest ciemno.... 'SB&Patryk:'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 'Patryk:'SpongeBob,co robimy? 'SB:'Nie martw się przyjacielu,poszukamy wyjścia! Patryku,co ty robisz? 'Patryk:'Wychodzę drzwiami z napisem "Druga jaskinia" 'SB:'Patryku,jesteś genialny! Reszta drużyny Wchodzą do nich SpongeBob i Patryk. 'P.K:'SpongeBob chłopie,GDZIE ŻEŚ SIĘ PODZIEWAŁ? 'SB:'Razem z Patrykiem wpadliśmy do jaskini jak wy,i nie mogliśmy się wydostać jak teraz. 'Cat:'A jak z tąd wyjdziemy? 'Milene:'Mam plan! Wyciągnęła granaty 'Milene:'Odsuńcie się! 'Sam:'Z kąd ty je wytrzasnęłaś? Dasz mi jedno? 'Cat:'Sam,masz nie używać siły do rozwiązywania problemów. Rozległ się huk 'Milene:'Schody zrobione przy użyciu granatów Ch156-C! '''Scott:Świetnie! przypomina mi się obiad mamci! 'Jo:'Ta,a mi się przypomina pięciogwiazdkowy hotel! 'Milene:'Chodźcie lepiej. Wyszli z dziury,kamera się przybliża do spodni Patryka,gdzie był pilot Mędrcy Miejsce ceremonii 'Plankton:'Szkoda,że nie wziąłem Caren... Ej! Ludzie! Wielkoludy! Hejoo! Ktoś mnie słyszy? Świerszcz 'Plankton:'Muszę działać sam... 'Anna Maria:'Czy ktoś mi przypomni,po co tu jesteśmy? 'Skalmar:'Szukamy pilota! 'Dakotha:'Nie widzieliście tego zielonego kurdupla? 'Marcus:'Był chyba na scenie Szedł do sceny,nadepnął na Planktona (nieświadomie) 'Marcus:'Tu go nie ma! Potwory Są gdzieś na planie 'Courtney:'Gdzie Chris mógł to schować? 'Courtney (PZ):'Pewnie w swojej dawnej przyczepie -_- 'SpongeBob:'Patryku,co ty masz w spodniach? 'Patryk:'To mój drapak do pleców 'SpongeBob:'Patryku,ile razy ci mówiłem,że drapak schowałem ci to walizki..... 'Patryk:'Nie wiem co masz na myśli. Zaczął się drapać po plecach swoim "drapakiem" 'Sam:'To jest przecież pilot! 'Jo:'Gdzie go znalazłeś różowy gnojku? 'SB:'Nie masz prawa zwracać się tak do mojego przyjaciela! 'Bartek:'Drużyna! Do Chrisa! 'Sam:'Ta,tylko gdzie on jest? 'Courtney:'A może koło kina? 'Cat:'Ale gdzie jest to kino? 'Deny:'A może my za nim stoimy? Poszli na drugą stronę 'SpongeBob:'Mamy pilot! Chris i Chef leżeli na leżakach '' '''Chris:'I... Potwory się cieszą Przybiegają Mędrcy 'Vampie:'Mamy pilot! 'Sam:'To są aż dwa piloty?! 'Chris:'Ta,wskakujcie na pokład! 'Max:'Statek z poprzedniego sezonu? 'Chris:'Jasne,że nie! Ten statek jest mniejszy,ma stację telewizyjną,kilka pokoi dla mnie,stażystów i Chefa,mały kadłub,salka eliminacyjna,oraz dwa pokoje dla drużyn. Wehikuł TV Sala telewizyjna 'Sam:'Sprawdzaj już ten głupi pilot! Pilot Potworów działał 'Chris:'Mędrcy,widzimy się na eliminacji. Mędrcy wzdychają Ceremonia eliminacji 'Chris:'Ofiary,to wasza pierwsza eliminacja! 'Plankton:'Ale już 2 osoby odpadły,to chyba nie będzie już eliminacji? 'Chris:'Będzie! Bezpieczni otrzymają czekoladowe piloty,a przegrany będzie musiał wsiąść na rakietę wstydu,którą poleci do domu. możecie głosować! Po głosowaniu 'Chris:'Zagłosowaliście,i by nie przedłużać,to piloty otrzymują.... Skalmar . . . . . . . . . Marcus . . . . . Max! . . . . . . . Brick. . . . . Ella . . . . Sugar . . . . Vampie . . . . . . Sodie . . . . . . . i . . . . . Dakotha! 'Chris:'Anno Mario,chciałaś obciąć włosy Vampie. Plankton,jesteś za mały,i gdzieś się schowałeś,i właśnie dlatego wylatujesz! 'Plankton:'Co? To Marcus mnie zdeptał! To nie fair! Wystrzelono go rakietą do portalu 'Chris (do kamery):'Gdzie się udamy najpierw? Kto wyleci z hukiem,a kto zostanie we walce o kasę? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Seriale Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:STP-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Yorgon'a